


The Stuff

by Greedevi



Series: 2hyun in cliche aus [2]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greedevi/pseuds/Greedevi
Summary: Aron wishes cafes would start selling bleach, thank you very much Minhyun





	The Stuff

Sitting at the café Dongho sighs for the umpteenth time.

“Shut up Dongho” Minki mumbles pushing his ‘glasses’ up his noise.

“I didn’t even say anything” Dongho grumbles and kicks Minki’s leg.

“You don’t have to, I can hear your brain whining” Minki replies coolly tapping at his phone.

“Why you little,” Dongho swears angrily but is halted by another voice.

“Children please” Aron sighs putting down his crossword puzzle. “behave like your age”.

“I didn’t do anything” Dongho grumbles again “it was Minki’s fault”

“Are you sure you are allowed out without adult supervision?” Minki counters “you sound like a toddler complaining about his toy”.

“I will show you where you can shove adult supervision” Dongho threatens waving his fit and Aron pinches his nose bridge.

“Dongho, please finish your food. And Minki, stop taunting Dongho. You remember what happened last week yes?” Aron wonders whether he unintentionally befriended a group of toddlers instead of grown ass men. In fact, he wishes he did befriend a group of toddlers. At least then he can trick them with candy and crayons.

“Fine” Minki huffs “but don’t blame me if I get bored and the only thing interesting is his stupid face”.

“Dongho no” Aron has to bodily shove Dongho back into his chair. “Here have this” Aron hands him a packet of gummy bears. Huh, Aron’s brain provides, you can actually control adults with candy. “And you, I know you actually want to get his help for that piano thing so you better drop that act” Aron finishes taking a sip from his tea and promptly burns his tongue.

“Hyung” Minki whines loudly at the same time Dongho mutters “fat chance on that” under his breath.

“If you wanted his help you should have been nicer” Aron says putting down his cup of tea “why the fuck did I order tea?” he asks bewildered “I don’t even like tea” he says scratching his head.

“I would have eventually been nicer to him you know. Also, you were trying to be healthy I recall” Minki snickers.

“Well, if you were at least a decent human being you would be nicer to him regardless whether you wanted something from him or not.” He says standing up “Fuck being healthy, I’m gonna get something fattening” he says marching to the counter.

When he returns to their table, Minki is pouting at Dongho while Dongho is finishing his meal without even batting an eyelash at Minki. “Hyung!” Minki whines standing up “Dongho wouldn’t listen to me”

“Sit down and eat your bagel Minki” Aron says setting his vanilla cream frappe down. Once Minki is seated and is buttering his bagel he says “also, apologizing would be proper”

“I’m sorry I called your face stupid” Minki pouts. Aron wonders how Dongho can withstand that pout because damn it’s too strong, but then he has to berate himself.

“And… sorry that you called him a kid?” Aron supplies helpfully.

“No, that he deserves. He is still making faces at me hyung!” Minki shrieks pointing at Dongho and Aron prays for strength, patience and divine interference to break up the WW3 that is about to happen.

As if answering his prayers, the café door opens with a tinkle, his two friends Jonghyun and Minhyun entering.

When they come into view though, Aron has to take a second look because they look so unneat. Jonghyun has his jacket inside out, his tshirt untucked and rumpled and his hair tucked in the hat looks as if a bird had tried to build a nest and succeeded. His pants look too big on him and too long, as if he grabbed the wrong pair. Minhyun who is usually very pristine looks no better, his tshirt also extremely rumpled and Aron can see it a smudge peeking from his neck and is that chocolate sauce near his ear?

“What took you guys so long?” Minki complains. “I was about to go home”

“Sorry guys, I had to,” Jonghyun clears his throat “I… um had to do some stuff” Jonghyun says, his ears pinking.

“And I’m the stuff” Minhyun beams.

What Minhyun said registers in Aron’s brain after a few seconds and Aron would like to order some bleach to clean his ears, eyes and mind. The rest of their table erupts into eews and gross, Jonghyun going scarlet and looking as if he is trying to disappear while Minhyun, Minhyun just beams some more.

A typical Sunday morning, Aron muses.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> unneat is totally a word and I want 2hyun cliches. not beta/ed all mistakes mine


End file.
